I'm Sorry
by mytalicious
Summary: Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Jika kau memang mencintaiku, kau tidak akan membuatku menangis. Jika kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, kau tidak akan melakukan semua ini padaku hingga aku membawa surat cerai untukmu. JinguujiRenxReader!


Kau menatap suamimu yang baru saja pulang dengan senyum kecil. "Selamat datang, Ren- _kun_! Bagaimana kabarmu setelah seminggu di Seoul?" tanyamu dengan senyum manis.

"Baik." Jinguuji menjawab dengan singkat. Dia meletakkan kopernya di sudut kamar dan mendatangimu.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu pucat, Ren?" tanyamu dengan ekspresi yang sangat khawatir.

"Suasana di luar dingin. Wajahku jadi begini." ujarnya datar. Dia mendudukan diri di sampingmu.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku akhir-akhir ini?" tanyamu lagi.

"Aku sibuk sekali, [Your Name]. Jadwalku padat, ada _offair_ di sana. Wawancara dan jumpa _pers_. Ada juga _meet and greet_ , aku benar-benar lelah." jawabnya datar.

"Ren- _kun_ , bukankah sudah 'ku bilang untuk cuti beberapa hari." Kau berkacak pinggang, dengan tampang sok garang kau mulai mengoceh. "Tapi, sudahlah, kau harus istirahat sekarang." Kau tersenyum lebar.

"Ini impianku, [Your Name]. Aku tidak mungkin mengambil cuti di saat aku sedang berada di puncak karir." Jinguuji menguncir rambutnya dan mengambil kopernya. Dia mengeluarkan pakaiannya dan menyerahkan beberapa barang padamu. "Ini untukmu." ujarnya datar.

" _Hontou ni_? Kau membelikanku oleh-oleh? Ahh, terima kasih." Kau tersenyum lebar. Dengan sangat bersemangat kau membuka bungkusnya dan mulai mencobanya.

"Aku tidak membelikannya untukmu." Jinguuji memutar bola matanya bosan. Dengan santai dia berkata. "Itu baju sisa sponsor." ujarnya.

Kau hanya bisa menahan rasa, hatimu serasa dihujam pisau atau semacamnya saat mendengar hinaan suamimu. " _No problem_. Aku bisa menerimanya asalkan itu dari kamu." Kau tersenyum kecil.

Suamimu mendengus geli. Dia membuka kemejanya dengan kasar kemudian melemparnya ke wajahmu. Kau tertegun, namun kau hanya bisa tersenyum. "Aku mau mandi." ujar Jinguuji dengan datar.

Kau mengangguk setuju. "Kau mau mandi air panas atau air biasa saja?" tanyamu dengan lembut.

"Air panas." ujar suamimu singkat. Dia memberikan sekantung pakaian kotor ke arahmu. "Cuci sekarang dan pastikan besok semuanya sudah kering." ujarnya lagi.

Kau terdiam, kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Ya. Tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa." ujarmu santai.

Dengan segera kau menyiapkan air panas untuk suamimu. Saat selesai, kau langsung membuka kantung plastik tadi dan mengeluarkan isinya. Tangan-tanganmu dengan lihai memilah pakaian sesuai warna dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci dengan air, detergen dan pewangi.

Saat mesin cuci berputar dengan cepat, saat itu juga suamimu menghampirimu. "[Your Name]! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lihat airmu terlalu panas dan membuat tanganku melepuh!" Jinguuji berteriak dengan sangat keras, membuatmu tersentak.

" _G_ - _Gomennasai_. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." ujarmu dengan takut-takut.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR CEROBOH! APA SAJA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN! HAL KECIL SEPERTI INI SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU BESOK AKU ADA PEMOTRETAN?! KARENA ULAHMU PEMOTRETAN PASTI BATAL! DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA! KERJAMU CUMA BELANJA DAN MENGOCEH SAJA! SEHARUSNYA AKU DENGARKAN NASIHAT KELUARGAKU TENTANG KAU! KAU ITU TIDAK LEBIH DARI PEREMPUAN MANJA YANG PEMALAS!"

Kau terdiam, nafasmu tercekat dari tadi. Dadamu sangat sesak, tanganmu mengepal dengan keras. Air mata sudah siap meluncur dari matamu, namun kau menahannya sekuat tenaga. "Aku hanya mencoba menjadi istri yang baik supaya kau tidak menyesal menikahiku, tapi maaf karena sudah membuatmu kecewa." ujarmu dengan senyum kecil.

Jinguuji tertegun. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat keras saat melihat wajahmu yang memakai ekspresi terluka. Hati pria itu sangat sakit saat melihatmu terluka seperti itu, tapi amarah sudah menyelubuginya membuatnya gelap mata dan menyakitimu.

"Bukankah lebih baik hidup sendiri dari pada memiliki pasangan yang tidak berguna seperti aku, 'kan?" Kau tersenyum manis, namun matamu terlihat dengan jelas akan mengeluarkan air mata.

Mata Jinguuji membulat seketika, perpisahan tidak pernah terlintas sama sekali di otaknya. Dengan cepat dia membuka mulut. "[Your Name]–" Namun, sebelum Jinguuji sempat mengutarakan sesuatu kau dengan cepat melempar pakaian yang tadi kau pegang ke arah Jinguuji dan tanpa menoleh ke arah suamimu, kau berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkannya.

"[Y-Your Name]! Dengarkan aku!" Jinguuji memanggilmu dengan keras namun kau sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dengan cepat dia mengejarmu, namun dia kalah cepat.

Kau sudah duluan menuruni tangga rumah dan duluan memasuki kamar tamu. Saat dia sudah memegang kenop pintu kau juga sudah duluan menguncinya dari dalam membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggedor dan berteriak.

Kau tidak peduli akan suamimu, air matamu sudah menetes keluar dari tempatnya, langsung saja kau menenggelamkan kepalamu di bantal tidur.

"...hiks! J-Jahat-hiks...! Kau benar-benar jahat...hiks!" isakmu dengan pelan. Kau terus menangis, mencurahkan semua kesedihanmu tanpa mempedulikan pintu kamar yang terus digedor. "Pergi kau sana-hiks...! Ja-hiks-Jangan pedulikan aku! Aku benci kau..hiks!" jeritmu dengan sangat keras.

Jinguuji menghela nafas panjang. Dia menghentikan gedorannya pada pintu kamar tamu. "Maafkan aku, [Your Name]. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua ini padamu. Kau adalah istri terbaik. Percayalah padaku." lirih Jinguuji.

Kau memang ceroboh, sejak kalian pacaran pun Jinguuji tahu kalau kau sangat ceroboh, tapi di saat itu suamimu selalu sabar. Dia akan menciummu atau menggodamu saja saat kau melakukan suatu kesalahan. Benar-benar suami idaman bagimu, tapi sekarang dia berubah.

Seketika, otakmu memutar kejadian masa lalu. Saat suamimu mengadakan konser untuk melamarmu dan meminta restu dari orang tuamu. Saat kau dan suamimu berdansa di _Towa Hall_ tepatnya saat acara peresmian single barunya. Semuanya begitu sempurna, tapi sekarang setelah dia mendapat banyak pekerjaan dan menjadi begitu sibuk. Dia benar-benar berubah.

Tangisanmu semakin keras saat memori itu menghantuimu langsung saja dengan kasarnya kau menarik selimut tebal dan menutup seluruh tubuhmu. _Kau pikir hatiku terbuat dari apa_? _Kau pikir aku tidak akan sakit hati saat suami yang_ ' _ku cintai mencaciku seperti itu_? _Aku manusia_ , _Ren_. _Aku tidak sempurna_ hatimu menjerit kesakitan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinguuji menatap pintu kamar tamu yang kau pakai dari tadi malam dengan pandangan khawatir. "Kenapa kau belum keluar juga? Kau pasti belum makan." lirih Jinguuji. Matanya menyendu saat dia mendapat pesan dari manager-nya. "[Your Name] aku pergi dulu." lirihnya lagi.

Kau terisak lagi saat mendengar lirihan Jinguuji dari dalam. _Kau hanya bisa berbisik saja_ , _Ren_. _Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti rasa sakitku_ , _yang kau bisa hanya mencaciku saja_ , ' _kan_? _Kau jahat_ , _Ren_.

Kau mengepalkan tanganmu, dengan cepat kau keluar dari kamar dan mengganti bajumu di kamarmu dan Ren. Baju tidur yang kau pakai sudah kau ganti dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan rok span hitam. Dengan cepat kau memakai _stiletto_ hitammu dan menyambar kunci mobilmu.

 **...**

Jinguuji memasuki rumahnya yang sangat sepi dengan heran. Biasanya, dia akan mendapati istrinya yang sangat kikuk dan ceroboh di depan rumah ataupun di dalam kamar untuk menyambutnya. "[Your Name] kau dimana?" bisiknya.

Pria itu menekan digit-digit nomor di handphone-nya dan menempelkannya di telinga. "[Your Name]..."

 _Hmm_..

"Kau di mana?" Jinguuji menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Dia mengacak rambutnya pelan kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku khawatir." ujarnya lagi.

 _Chee_.. _Jangan khawatir_ , _walaupun aku ceroboh_ , _aku tidak selalu membuat masalah di setiap tempat yang aku kunjungi_. _Kau tidak perlu takut_ _aku akan membuat namamu tercemar_ , _Jinguuji_ - _san_.

"B-Bukan begitu, [Your Name]. Jangan salah paham, kumohon. Cepatlah pulang, aku menunggumu di rumah. Kita perlu bicara–"

"Ya, kita perlu bicara, sekarang juga." Kau tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya membuat Jinguuji kaget setengah mati.

Jinguuji menatapmu dan menarikmu untuk duduk. Dia berlutut di kakimu membuatmu hatimu terenyuh, namun kau sudah lelah. Perlakuan-perlakuan Jinguuji kepadamu membuat harga dirimu hancur. Dia memperlakukanmu seperti pembantu daripada seorang istri. _Benar-benar keterlaluan_...

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya terbawa emosi, ada masalah yang tidak bisa 'ku selesaikan–"

"Dan, kau melampiaskannya kepadaku. Kau pikir aku apa?" Kau menatap suamimu dengan sedih. Tanganmu mengelus kepalanya. "Kita sudah tidak cocok lagi, aku lelah. Kau memperlakukanku seperti pembantu, aku tahu sebelumnya aku adalah asistenmu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini." Kau menatapnya dengan kecewa.

"Aku minta maaf... kumohon." Kau menggeleng, Jinguuji menatapmu tidak percaya. Dia seakan tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu. "Apa kau benar-benar [Your Name]? Aku yakin kau akan memaafkanku. Kau adalah orang yang baik. Lihat aku, percayalah aku benar-benar menyesal." ujar Jinguuji seraya mencium kedua tanganmu.

Kau menggeleng. Dengan cepat mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas _branded_ milikmu. "Tanda tangani ini dan kau akan mendapatkan hidupmu yang bebas lagi." ujarmu. Kau tersenyum kecil. "Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak mau kau malu atau merasa tidak nyaman karena aku." katamu lagi.

"Tidak, kau istriku. Kau takdirku, [Your Name]. Aku hanya mencintaimu." ujar Jinguuji dengan tulus. Tangannya menarik dagumu dan menyatukan kedua bibir kalian. Pria itu melepaskan ciuman kalian. "Aku mencintaimu, kumohon. Aku tidak mungkin melepasmu, [Your Name]." Pria itu menyatukan kedua kening kalian.

Kau menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Aku tidak mau disiksa dan diperlakukan seperti pembantu selama hidupku." Kau memberikan pulpen kepada suamimu memaksanya untuk menandatangani surat cerai yang sudah lengkap dengan materai-nya. "Kau akan bahagia jika pisah denganku, aku yakin." ujarmu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau yakin aku akan bahagia? Kebahagiaanku adalah kau, aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengataimu seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu [Your Name], apa yang harus 'ku lakukan untuk membuktikannya?" ujar Jinguuji dengan panik saat kau memberikan pulpen kepadanya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Jika kau memang mencintaiku, kau tidak akan membuatku menangis. Jika kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, kau tidak akan melakukan semua ini padaku hingga aku membawa surat cerai untukmu." ujarmu dengan datar. Kau menyelipkan rambutmu ke belakang telinga dan tersenyum ke arah suamimu. "Aku tidak mau menghalangimu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang model asal Milan itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang kebahagiaanmu." ujarmu dengan menyinggung seorang model yang diberitakan dekat dengan suamimu.

Jinguuji menatapmu dengan memelas. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Kami hanya dijadikan pasangan untuk iklan sebuah baju." ujar Jinguuji.

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah 'kan jika kalian menjadi pasangan untuk selamanya?" sinismu. Kau menatap Jinguuji yang masih di kakimu dengan tidak suka. "Dia lebih cantik dariku, lebih populer, intinya dia lebih sempurna. Aku yakin, kau akan bahagia dengannya." ujarmu dengan santai.

"Kau mau aku mati? Jika saja, kau meninggalkan rumah ini dan aku, aku akan bunuh diri dan kau pasti melihatku di setiap media pemberitaan." ujarnya dengan nada mengancam. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja tamu dan langsung berdiri tegak. "Lihat ini, aku akan memenggal kepalaku sendiri dengan cutter ini. Jika saja kau meninggalkanku, anggap saja ini bukti aku benar-benar mencintaimu." ujar suamimu dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

 _Ren_ - _kun_ , _kau terlihat sangat mencintaiku_. _Ne_ , _apa kau bisa memakai dengan baik kesempatan kedua yang akan_ ' _ku berikan_? hatimu berkata dengan tidak yakin.

Jinguuji yang melihatmu masih tidak yakin langsung mendorong tombol yang ada di cutter itu membuat pisau cutter langsung keluar. Langsung saja pria itu menodongkannya ke lehernya sendiri. "Lihat aku akan benar-benar melakukannya. Jangan pikir aku berbohong." bentak Jinguuji.

Matamu terbelalak. Kau menatap Jinguuji dengan takut-takut. "R-Ren, jangan lakukan itu, kumohon." ujarmu dengan sangat panik.

"Katakan kau masih mencintaiku dan robek surat cerai itu." ujarnya dengan suara yang keras.

Kau mengangguk pelan. Dengan cepat kau merobek surat cerai itu. " _How can I lie with you_ , _you know me as well_ , Ren. _I still love you_ , _even you don_ ' _t love me again_." ujarmu lembut. Kau berdiri dan menangkup rahang tegas suamimu, kemudian mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Pria itu terenyuh, dia mengulas senyum kecil. " _I_ ' _ll always love you_ , [Your Name]... Jangan lakukan ini lagi, _please_. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpisah denganmu." ujarnya dengan suara yang parau. Pria itu memelukmu dengan erat dan meletakkan wajahnya di bahumu. "Aku mencintaimu, aku bersumpah. Aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti istriku sendiri, menjaga amarahku dan selalu menyayangimu." ujar suamimu itu.

Seketika, tangismu pecah. Kau menangis dengan keras membuat hati Jinguuji melelh. Pria itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. "A-Aku-hiks benar-benar tidak-hiks sengaja memberikan air panas terlalu banyak di sana-hiks. Maafkan aku-hiks.. Aku melukaimu." Kau terisak semakin kuat.

"Bukan salahmu, maafkan aku yang terlalu parah memarahimu." Jinguuji mengecup bibirmu, menyesapnya dengan kuat mencerminkan kerinduannya terhadapmu. "Tanganku tidak apa-apa, lihat tanganku bahkan bisa menggenggam _cutter._ " ujarnya dengan senyum yang menawan.

Jinguuji mendorongmu ke sofa dan mulai mengecupi wajah dan lehermu. "Enghh–Ren! Jangan–shh.." desahmu. Kau membuang wajahmu ke arah lain membuat suamimu heran. "Jangan lakukan itu sekarang, Ren." ujarmu lagi.

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menolakku." selidik suamimu. Pria itu menatapmu yang berada di bawah tubuhnya dengan intens. "Kau sedang menstruasi?" tanyanya lagi.

Kau menggeleng dengan cepat, kemudian kau memeluk suamimu dengan erat membuat Jinguuji kaget. "Aku sedang hamil, Ren! Aku akan jadi Ibu!" ujarmu pada pria yang sedang menindihmu itu.

" _What_!?" Dengan cepat suamimu lari dari atas tubuhmu, dia menatapmu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Maafkan aku sudah melakukan semua ini padamu, padahal kau sedang hamil. Dan, kenapa kau biarkan aku menindihmu? Bayinya bisa–"

"Sshhh–! Dia bayi yang kuat, seperti Ayahnya." Kau tersenyum manis seraya mengelus perutmu yang masih rata dengan lembut. "Tapi, aku harap dia akan menjadi seorang bayi perempuan." ujarmu lagi.

" _No_ , _no_! Dia laki-laki yang tangguh dan akan menjaga Ibunya saat Ayahnya sibuk mencari uang." Jinguuji menyeringai lebar. Dia mengelus perutmu yang masih rata. "Aku akan melatihnya untuk menjadi _super star_ yang tampan sepertiku. Pasti." ujar Jinguuji dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Kau ini menyebalkan. Dia tidak boleh jadi _super star_ , dia akan kelelahan. Aku tidak mau dan aku yakin dia perempuan." ujarmu lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau dia perempuan kita akan membuat bayi lagi dengan lebih keras, _sayang_. Sampai kita bisa menciptakan bayi laki-laki yang tampan sepertiku." ujar Jinguuji dengan senyum nakal.

" _Baka no hentai_!" dengusmu tidak suka.

.

.

.

 **E** **PILOGUE**

.

.

.

Tanganmu mencengkram pinggiran tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan sangat kuat saat perawat-perawat mulai memberi instruki. "Argh!–Akhh.." Kau menggeram kesakitan. Dengan kuat kau berkonsentrasi dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan bayi yang selama sembilan bulan lebih beberapa hari ini. "Argh! Uhhh! Akhhh..." jeritmu lagi.

"Good job, Nyonya! Lakukan lebih kuat, berkonsentrasilah, kepalanya akan keluar sedikit lagi." ujar seorang perawat.

Kau mengangguk cepat, langsung saja kau menguatkan cengkramanmu kepada pinggiran tempat tidur. Kau menarik nafas panjang-panjang. "Akhhhhh...! Hah... Hah..." Nafasmu tersengal-sengal. Kau menatap perawat yang stand by di kakimu dengan serius. "Arghhhh...!"

"Hueeeee...!" Suara tangisan bayi menggema di seluruh ruangan itu, disusul suara debaman dari pintu membuatmu yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran terkaget.

"Maaf, pasien butuh istirahat. Anda harap keluar–Dengarkan saya T-Tuan–!" Perawat itu kelabakan saat suamimu mendobrak masuk dengan patah-patah kau menolehkan kepalamu.

"Aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali saat mendengar tangisan bayi, jadi aku mendobrak masuk saja." Kau tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan dari suamimu itu. Pria itu mengecup keningmu, pipimu dan menyesap bibirmu. "Terima kasih, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." ujarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kau menggeleng pelan. "S-Sama-sama." Kesadaranmu menghilang, sayup-sayup kau mendengar suara suamimu yang panik kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **...**

Suamimu memangku anak kalian dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan pelan, kau mendatangi mereka seraya membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas teh panas dan sepiring biskuit coklat. "Ren-kun, berikan dia padaku. Dia harus makan." ujarmu pelan.

Suamimu mengangguk, dengan berhati-hati dia menyerahkan bayi kalian ke dalam gendonganmu. "Dia tampan sekali, seperti aku." ujarnya bangga membuatmu memutar bola mata bosan.

Kau mendengus kecil dan beranjak pergi membuat Jinguuji heran.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya pria itu penasaran.

"Ke kamar, aku harus menyusuinya." ujarmu seraya mengecupi kening bayimu. Dia memiliki surai hitam yang sama sepertimu dan mata biru seperti suamimu. Benar-benar tampan.

"Di sini saja." ujarnya santai. Dia menyeringai, dengan lembut dia membuka kimonomu dan melepas _bra_ mu kemudian dia melipatnya dan meletakkannya di sampingmu. "Lihat, dia pasti akan minum banyak jika di ruang terbuka." ujar suamimu.

"T-Tapi..." Kau tidak bisa mengelak saat bayimu mulai menghisap dada kirimu. Suami tersenyum kecil, dia menutup sebelah dadamu dengan kimonomu. " _Baka_..." Kau mendengus dengan wajah yang merah.

"Aku melindungi dadamu, agar tidak ada yang bisa menikmatinya selain aku dan anak kita." Jinguuji tersenyum manis. Dia menyesap bibirmu dengan sangat kuat kemudian mengecup kening bayinya pelan. "Kita belum menentukan namanya, aku benar-benar lupa." Jinguuji meringis kecil.

"Aku juga begitu." Kau tersenyum manis. "Aku mau namanya, Matsuki." ujarmu dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Namanya adalah Matsuki Jinguuji." ujar suamimu dengan lantang. " _Okaerinasai_ , Matsuki Jinguuji." ujarnya lagi.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Raven Myta, 17-8-2016! MERDEKA!

Pontianak.


End file.
